


Jack O’Toole Vs Draco Malfoy

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy/Harry Potter Crossovers [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, California, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 The Zeppo, Gen, High School, Inspiration, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a Movie, Sunnydale, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jack O’Toole (from the Season 3 episode <b>The Zeppo</b>) encounters none other than Draco Malfoy (from the Harry Potter series)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack O’Toole Vs Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Here’s a new Buffy/Harry Potter fanart crossover I decided to make one day. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. J.K. Rowling (also a genius) owns Harry Potter. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Basically, when Jack O’Toole runs into Draco Malfoy (along with Crabbe and Goyle) one night in Sunnydale, this is what happens:

 **Jack:** (to Draco) When I get my buddies together, we're gonna kick your butt ‘till it’s a brand-new shape.  
**Draco:** (coolly looks Jack in the eye) Ooh, _not_ very friendly. (to Crabbe and Goyle) Boys, I think it’s time we teach Jack O’Toole here how to respect his superiors.  
**Jack:** (now surprised as he’s realized who he’s talking to) How did you know my name? And what did you mean when you said... (suddenly realizes what Draco means when he notices the meaningful sneer on Draco’s face) I hope you don’t mean ‘yourself’.  
**Draco:** (narrows his eyes as he looks at Jack) How **dare** you talk like that to me! Filthy little **Mudblood**.  
**Jack:** What did you call me just now?  
**Draco:** (takes the initiative and pushes Jack onto the ground instead of pulling out his wand) I called you a ‘Mudblood’. It means ‘dirty blood’, and it’s a foul name for someone who’s Muggle-born.. someone with non-magic parents.. someone like **you**. (Jack is too shocked to get back on his feet, or even come up with a good reply to what Draco has told him, while Draco himself just sneers at Jack) At least I noticed you were there, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty awesome, huh? I think so. And nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
